The art is replete with various methods of data capture for computerized data processing systems and the like, each using separate and different devices, such as:
a) the use of text input devices (keyboard) for data entry of typed edited alphanumeric documents; PA1 b) the use of image capture devices (scanner) electronically to capture drawings, photographs and textual alphanumeric documents, such as scanners varying from hand scanners, page scanners to large scale drawing scanners; PA1 c) the use of local and/or remote communication lines for transfer of data generated elsewhere by such devices above-mentioned.
Separate keyboards are very widely used as input and control devices adjacent computers and multi-processor systems and the like, each having a fixed number of keys, local indicator lamps, internal control units and a communication interface. The internal control unit monitors the keys, analyzes and filters the keystrokes and generates the appropriate codes sent through the communication port to the host computer. In addition, the control unit handles the indicator lamps on the keyboard. Examples of such are the following: Northgate OmniKey Keyboard (101N), 102, Ultra); Key Tronic 101 keyboards as described, for example, in their KB101 Plus and Eurotech brochures of 1992; Cherry; BTC 5339, FC3001. The generally used and accepted defacto standard keyboard contour and dimensions for such related keyboards, including also the IBM PC and 101 Keyboard of 101 keys, with variants such as the 102 key layout and the Apple 105 key layout, implies the wedge shape with a height dimension (with legs opened) from about 1" in the front up to about 3" in the rear, a length of the order of less than 21" and a depth of less than about 9". It is such that is herein referred to as a standard keyboard.
In the daily operations of any computerized enviroment, however, much of the data captured from external sources or from old files is in the form of printed documents (text, graphics, photos and images). Scanning of documents into electronic format is thus an integral part of the computerized personal working station, also.
Separate, independent scanners are accordingly also widely used, generally of two basic types: flat bed scanners and hand-held scanners. Such flat bed scanners embody an electro-mechanical system for document feeding and handling, an electro-optical unit to convert the scanned optical data into electronic signals, an operator control panel, an electronic control and processing unit to control the various system operations, the user input and indicators, and to filter and compress scanned data and generally handle communications with the host computer, and embodying a power supply unit for the electrical and electronic components. This type of scanner can handle high resolution and accurate scanning of a complete range of standard document sizes. Examples of such are the following: AVR 3000/GS Plus: HP Scan-Jet Plus; Microtek MSF-300G; The Complete Flatbed Scanner; UMAX UG80; Abaton Scan 300/GS; Canon IX-30F; Dest PC Scan3000; Xerox Data-copy GS Plus.
Hand scanners have similar components including an electro-mechanical unit for scan speed detection, an electro-optical unit to convert the scanned optical data into electronic signals, control switches and indicators, and an electronic control unit to control the scanning process and to handle communications with the host computer. This type of scanner, however, is far less accurate than the flat bed scanner, since the motion of the scanner along the scanned document is done by hand; and thus such is limited to lower resolution, and consequently to applications which do not require a high level of accuracy. This type is also limited to a narrow scanning path up to about 4.5" only. Examples of such are the following: Nisca Inc. Niscan/GS; Logitech Inc. Scanman 256/GS; The Complete Half-Page Scanner/GS; DFI Inc. DFI CHS-4000; Marstek inc. Mars M-6000 CG; Mirgraph Inc. Mirgraph CS-4096; KYE International Corp. Geniscan GS-C105, Geniscan GS-B105G; Mouse Systems, PC pageBrush/Color; NCL America Clearscan Model 400; Prolab Technology Co. Proscan PS-4000C, PS-4200c.
While currently a keyboard is attached adjacent nearly every computerized working station, such is not the case for scanners. The customary flat bed scanner is far too large to fit on many user tables in addition to the working station CRT-monitor and the keyboard. Due to its size and cost, furthermore, the scanner is generally placed in a central common location within the company and is actually a shared common resource.
While a hand scanner, introduced to provide a solution for "personal scanning" may be small enough to be placed near or at the work station, such a device is at best an inaccurate, low resolution apparatus with limited (4.5") scan width which is much less than the width of standard office documents (8.5.times.11"). It should be pointed out, moreover, that hand scanner operation is neither easy nor simple.
Since both keyboard and scanner methods of data capture for computerized systems have required different and separate devices, the daily operation is cumbersome and often inefficient. This creates a myriad of problems: file cabinets take up valuable floor space, misfiling causes confusion, paper is easily destroyed, etc. In addition, each of the distinct devices used for data entry has its own direct and indirect costs, and requires its own valuable table space.
It is to the improvement of this requirement for different and usually separate-location data-capture keyboard and scanner devices that the present invention, in a principal measure, is directed; the invention being concerned with the integration of the devices in a novel, efficient and relatively low cost manner.